


Awe

by sign_from_god_complex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (barely relevant but still true), Alternate Universe - Human, Boys in dresses, Dresses, Fluff, M/M, Roman is a insecure useless gay, School Dances, Suits, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sign_from_god_complex/pseuds/sign_from_god_complex
Summary: Roman had imagined this night hundreds of times before he’d even worked up the courage to ask Logan to join him, and yet somehow Logan still managed to surprise him.





	Awe

**Author's Note:**

> @bleepblopbloop56 politely insisted that I write the ficlet I briefly mentioned in the notes of this awesome artwork, so here it is!!!!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr!! ~ [sign-from-god-complex](https://sign-from-god-complex.tumblr.com) ~

Roman paced from one end of the buffet table to the other, his dress shoes clicking against the floor. Logan should be here already! The dance had begun 15 minutes ago and Logan was always on time—and if not on time, then early. 

He picked up a cherry tomato from the table and popped it in his mouth. Maybe Logan had decided not to come. Maybe he'd realised what a mistake it was to go out with him, how he deserved someone as intelligent and wonderful and brilliant as himself. Really, Roman wouldn't blame him—every part of Logan was sharp, firey and gorgeous and Roman could never even hope to compare. But he  _ had  _ hoped that, if nothing else, he could have one night to prove to Logan that he was worth a try.

Fuck! Roman should have insisted he would pick him up, this whole waiting thing was agonising.

"Jeez, gurl, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor at this rate."

Roman spun around to see Remy leaning against the table behind him, an eyebrow quirked.

"Oh! Sorry, Rem, it's just—" Roman laughed awkwardly—"you know."

They sighed, looking at Roman sympathetically.

The others had all been party to Roman's emotional rollercoaster regarding his date with Logan—the initial excitement that Logan actually agreed, followed by the fear that he was going to screw it up somehow, then the tears because " _ he wasn't good enough and Logan was going to hate him and never talk to him again and he'd lose all his friends because they'd rather be with Logan than him _ ", etc.

Remy, being Roman's closest friend, had experienced the worst of it. They knew  _ exactly  _ what was going through Roman's head right now.

"Roman, he is coming," they reassured, "Virge texted me like 10 minutes ago to say there was an outfit mishap so they were all gonna be a lil late, okay? You need to have more faith in Logan; he wouldn't have agreed to go out with you if he didn't want to."

Roman nodded. Remy was right, of course—they usually were. It was just agitating having to sit here and wait for him to show up.

"And anyway," Remy smirked, waving his phone in front of Roman's face, "I happen to know that they're planning a little surprise for you, so it's no wonder they're taking so long."

Roman furrowed his brow. A surprise? What surprise? Before he could ask what they meant though, Remy pointed over Roman's shoulder at the door.

"And speaking of our beaus, here they are now."

Roman followed them with his gaze as they pushed past him and over towards the entrance, and the second he spotted the figures hovering in the foyer his mouth dropped open.

Logan was standing there, between Patton and Virgil, in a dress. A gorgeous, blue, 1950's style, polka-dot dress.

He looked  _ incredible _ ; it was more than Roman could have ever dreamed.

Roman had imagined this night hundreds of times before he’d even worked up the courage to ask Logan to join him. His fantasies had ranged from quiet stargazing late into the evening to the two of them making out in the back of Roman’s car for half an hour, and yet this was an entirely new scenario he couldn’t have possibly come up with. It was amazing how Logan always managed to find ways to surprise him.

Roman saw Logan was watching him with a hesitant look, arms wrapped around his middle, and he absolutely couldn't have that. Letting his face break out into a beaming smile, Roman rushed over towards them, seeing how Patton and Virgil both grabbed their dates and moved out of the vicinity almost immediately—they’d been friends with him long enough to realise when he was going to do something dramatic.

As Roman got closer, he noticed Logan was babbling. “My apologies for being late, Roman, Patton ripped his dress fiddling with it as he does and Virgil had to sew it back up and then Virgil couldn’t find the ey-”

He cut Logan off, picking him up by the waist and spinning him around on the spot, grinning as Logan squeaked in response. Looking up at him, Roman realised he was wearing makeup as well—a cat eye with glittery blue eyeshadow that he assumed Virgil, their resident makeup expert, had done for him.

_ Fuck _ , he was stunning. Roman was so lucky to be here with him.

“Roman! Put me down!” Logan yelled, having recovered from the initial shock.

Roman obliged, placing his date back down on solid ground and giving him a dopey grin. Logan patted down his skirt with a huff.

“Sorry, Lo,” he laughed, “You just… you look  _ amazing _ .”

Roman watched as Logan’s face flushed bright red. “Oh. Well, that’s… thank you.”

Logan was so beautiful when he was flustered. Well, he was beautiful all the time as far as Roman was concerned, but when he blushed and stumbled across his sentence—trying to articulate only half-formed thoughts—Roman was utterly enchanted. His heart had been completely captured by the nerd in front of him and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

His quick sweep of the rest of the group revealed Virgil and Patton, who’d already moved over to the dance floor and snack table respectively, to be wearing similar outfits.

Patton was in a pastel pink, off-the-shoulder bodycon dress—indicating that he was feeling okay with looking a little more feminine for the evening—and Virge was in a long, flowy, dark purple dress that swept the floor as he danced. They both looked excellent, of course, but neither of them could compare to Logan (he’s sure Remy and Dee would disagree with that, but he digresses).

“So, my gorgeous prince, may I have this dance?” Roman bowed slightly, extending a hand out towards his date and watching as he rolled his eyes.

Logan put his hand in his and Roman couldn’t contain his smile.

“You may.”


End file.
